Jinx
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: set between episodes 5x3 and 5x4. With Nick's life in jeopardy after a car chase Andy wants nothing more than a second chance
1. Chapter 1

New McCollins story for you guys :) This is set between 5x3 and 5x4

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Chloe/Dov

Chloe Price tossed the decorating magazine down on the coffee table with disgust. She'd been out of the hospital for two weeks and was still not cleared to go back to light duty. The doctors had finally removed the blood clot a week ago after it had reduced enough on it's own to make the surgery viable.. Now when she should be excited about the new apartment she and Dov had moved into Chloe was bored. She was tired of being cooped up and 'resting'.

Despite the being shot and almost well technically dying thing Chloe missed being a cop. She missed the 15th. She wanted to be back on the streets. Dov had been filling her in on daily happenings but it wasn't the same. Not to mention she had mixed feelings about Frank having to step down and Oliver's promotion. Chloe understood that Frank was the boss and held responsible but still it didn't seem fair that the whole mess should fall at his feet.

Falling back onto the sofa her head bumping lightly against the left arm rest Chloe sighed. She knew how lucky she was and she was grateful. Everybody she cared about was safe. Most importantly she still had Dov. Chloe shuddered thinking about him being held hostage at the diner. She was fortunate that fate had smiled on them that night. Not only had they both survived the night but Dov had forgiven her for not telling him about Wes Chloe stretched her right hand reaching once again for the magazine. Things were slowly returning to normal at the 15th even with Oliver's promotion. She could either use the recuperation time moping or being constructive. With a smile Chloe decided to see what the furniture trend was this spring. 

* * *

Nick Collins rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He'd been picking up a lot of overtime since the shooting. He was telling himself it was because the 15th was short handed but in reality he knew it was to keep himself busy; to try to forget the hurt; to try to forget Andy. Which was next to impossible to due since she was on the same shift. At least her new stint as a T.O kept her busy. Still they inevitably ran into each other. Outside of parade, outside the locker room, the parking lot the list was endless. Part of Nick had considered a transfer but the 15th had become more of a home than anything in recent years. He didn't want to leave it or his friends.

Shaking away the fatigue Nick made his way through the squad room and headed for the parking lot. Since he was in early he was riding solo; a blessing today. No idle chit chat to try to keep up with. The headache starting to form was already an indication it was going to be a rough day. At least he wouldn't have to worry about offending a partner with his bad mood. 

* * *

Andy had thought being busy as a T.O would make things easier. Unfortunately the things she shoved to the back of her mind during working hours surfaced with a vengeance during the precious little free time she had before and after shift. Now it was the middle of the week nearly a month since Ford had tried to kill Nick and nearly succeeded in killing Sam instead. It'd been her worst nightmare unfolding. Two of the most important people in her life in danger and things happening too fast for Andy to do anything. The nightmares had eased once Sam was out of the hospital. Still once in awhile Andy found her sleep robbed by images of blood and death never being able to see for sure who was hurt or who was dead.

Shaking the bad images and thoughts away as best she could Andy continued about her task for the morning of running errands. Many daily things had understandably gotten shoved way down the priority list in the immediate hours following the shooting. Then on top of that she had to deal with the investigation into the diner hostage incident. Covering a yawn Andy parked her car in the parking lot of her next stop and got out. Maybe just maybe tonight she'd be able to sleep solid and then once her body was rested she could start to figure out the mess that was her life. 

* * *

"1519 in pursuit of robbery suspect heading west on 16th street. Suspect vehicle is a dark blue pickup truck partial plate 873."Nick called into his radio as he floored the accelerator of the squad car.

At least the pickup was easy to keep in sight in the midday traffic Nick thought with a sigh. He should've known his day was going far too easy. He'd gotten a call for the residential robbery and had just been about to question the home owner when a black haired man had burst out of the garage and took off in a old model pickup.

"1519 backup is five minutes from your location."Dispatch reported.

"Copy."Nick acknowledged as he moved around a slow moving mail truck.

The suspect barreled off sixteenth and headed onto a bridge. Just as Nick began reporting the new location the robber did the last thing he expected. The pickup spun in a 360 and dove into the opposite lane earning squealing brakes and annoyed horns from other drivers. Nick looked behind him before spinning his squad to follow. The police car had just made it half a turn when the pickup rammed him. Nick fought to regain control of his vehicle but the impact had been too much for the half turned car. Nick had just enough time to avoid the other cars in the lane behind him before the squad hit the guard rail and broke through. Nick sent off a prayer as he plummeted off the bridge into the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: :Nick/Andy, Dov/Chloe  
notes and summary: see part 1

Since he'd been promoted to a white shirt Oliver Shaw had taken to coming in a half hour or hour before. The later if there was a meeting. Today there happened to be a meeting so he was there twenty minutes before that so he could grab a quick lunch before the what was bound to be a boring meeting. Just as Oliver got to the break room with his take out bag of food his cell phone rang. He fumbled for the device and finally answered on the fourth ring positioning the phone by his right ear as he sat down.

"Shaw."Oliver greeted.

"This is Insector Jarvis have you left for work yet?"Oliver's superior inquired.

"Just got here, what's going on?"Oliver replied as he began to take the food out of the bag.

"Need you over at Queen street bridge. One of our squads went over the side during a pursuit and I think it's one of your officers."

Oliver paled. "You think? Would've been somebody in early…crap…Collins."

"Just got confirmation from dispatch. Officer Collins was in the pursuit."

"On my way."Oliver responded as he ran from the break room his lunch forgotten on the table.

* * *

Nick bobbed along the river just barely keeping himself afloat. When the car had hit the partially frozen river the impact on the ice had thrown the driver's side door open. Semi-conscious Nick had fumbled for the seatbelt latch and unhooked it half falling out onto the ice. Before he could regain his senses the thin ice beneath Nick shattered and he was plunged into the rapid cold water. Nick was a strong swimmer but being knocked briefly unconscious had left Nick dazed and disoriented. The icy water immediately revived Nick but the current was too strong and too fast for him to do more than stay above water. In seconds Nick was pulled under and away from the bridge. His shouts for help were drowned out by the roaring water and the traffic above.

* * *

Andy returned home and was pulling the last of the shopping bags out of her trunk when her cell phone rang. She almost ignored it until she recognized the ringtone; Oliver. With a sigh Andy set her bags down on the garage floor and pulled the phone out of her purse. As she answered she could only hope she wasn't being called in early.

"McNally."Andy answered as she reached down to retrieve the bags.

"It's Oliver….I need you to rally the troops and meet me at Queen street bridge."Shaw ordered.

Andy froze halfway before her hands touched the plastic bags. Something in her friend's voice told her something was wrong; very wrong. Something bad had happened to someone she cared about. One of their own.

"Oliver?"Andy asked forgetting to use his new rank. "What's wrong?"

Oliver sighed. "Nick was in early on overtime. He was pursuing a robbery suspect and the chase headed onto Queen street bridge…..there was an accident."

Fear gripped Andy's heart and she stood straight up. "Is he hurt?"

"Don't know yet…..just get everybody to the bridge."Oliver responded grimly. "Need to set up a task force."

Andy was grateful when Traci offered to call everyone else. She thanked Traci and tossed her cell phone into her purse, got back in the car and headed to the bridge. Andy knew she could never thank Traci enough for being such a good friend. Flooring the accelerator Andy moved around not one but two slow moving cars.

During his first week Nick had jumped off a pier to get a suspect. Andy shook her head at the memory. He'd earned a lot of respect that day. Despite their current rocky status which was her doing Nick had been a good friend to her. Andy prayed he was okay. She couldn't help but go over her past and think anyone looking at her life would warn men away stating she was a jinx. Luke had been shot so had Sam. Now Nick...Andy firmly shoved that line of thinking away. She had to stay positive. Nick was strong, young, healthy and had a military background. Better equipped than most to handle himself in a dangerous situation. He would be fine...just had to be were so many things Andy wanted to say to Nick. So many things that needed to be said that hadn't been. She wanted the chance to do so.

* * *

By the time Oliver arrived on the bridge it had been sectioned off allowing only one lane each direction for traffic. Being a major throughway of the city they couldn't completely block it. But the accident site was secure. When Oliver got out of his car and saw the impact area his heart sank. Gathering his courage he moved to the edge and peered over. A 15th squad car was jackknifed on the ice below. Oliver cursed knowing it'd take a hell of a lot of luck for Nick to have survived. But if it was one thing that had been proven of late his officers were not only lucky they were survivors. Oliver could only hope that Nick would continue that trend. His radio crackled to life and Oliver unclipped it responding to the call.

"Shaw, go ahead."Oliver acknowledged.

"This is Lt. Dan Munson with search and rescue. Wanted to let you know we've reached the car and it is unoccupied but there is blood."Munson replied. "Best guess is your officer is in the water."

Oliver peered once again at the smashed squad He looked over at the river bank on the left side and saw Munson and his team.

"What's your next move?."Oliver replied grimly.

"We've got weather moving in and the river is too ice clogged for boats."Munson continued. "I'm going to be organizing snow mobiles for this side can your officers handle the search on the other?"

"Affirmative I'm assembling a team now.."Oliver acknowledged.

"Good, I'll let you know as soon as we have anything, Munson out."Munson replied ending the radio call.

"Anything?"Sam Swarek inquired as he approached close on his heels were Chris, Dov, Chloe and Gail.

Dodging Dov's protective grasp Chloe raced forward stopping inches from the broken guard rail. Her face paled as she saw the police car below.

"Oh my God."Chloe whispered as Dov came up behind placing a gentle supportive hand on the small of her back.

"Just heard from search and rescue."Oliver replied as he looked at the former group of rookies."Confirmed that Nick is not in the squad."

Sam winced. "So he's in the water."

Oliver nodded. "Munson's setting up a snow mobile team on his side of the river but we've got weather moving in which is going to complicate things. Our team is going to take the other side but I'm splitting you into two groups."

"What about the suspect Nick was chasing?"Chris asked stepping forward.

"Dispatch is coordinating with the traffic division using Nick's last location and description to pull together enough info."Oliver explained. "Once they have that I instructed for an APB to be issued. Price I need you back at the barn you're not cleared for duty yet."

"I can't sit this one out...Nick's my friend."Chloe pleaded.

"Fine but you don't leave the station help the pursuit team from there."Oliver ordered.

"Thank you."Chloe acknowledged.

"What's the plan?"Dov inquired.

Just then Traci, Steve and Andy arrived making the group complete. After the new arrivals surveyed the scene below Oliver motioned everyone to gather around the hood of his car.

"To recap for those just arriving Search and rescue has confirmed Nick isn't in the car and most likely in the river. A snow mobile team is being organized but we have weather moving in. Swarek's officially off light duty tomorrow but due to circumstances I'm expediting that. Also.I'm having maps sent to everybody's email so check your phones later."Oliver began as he looked at the group. "We're splitting you up into two teams one search and rescue the other track down the robbery suspect. Search team will be: Dov, McNally, Steve and Chris.. Pursuit team head back to the barn and get a task force set up with dispatch and IT. The techs should be able to pull feed from traffic cams. Questions?"

"Somebody should reinterview the robbery victim."Gail pointed out. "We don't have Nick's notes."

Oliver glanced at Sam before continuing. "Good idea. Peck you and Swarek do the interview. Everybody else get moving."

A chorus of 'Yes,Sir's' echoed as the group dispersed. Something Oliver still wasn't used to. With a sigh Oliver took out his phone and pulled up a map of the area.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Chloe/Dov, Nick/Andy  
notes and summary: see part 1

Sam didn't have to look far for Andy once the group broke apart. She was standing by the broken guard rail staring down at the ice covered river and shattered squad car. As happy as Sam was that they had a new beginning he knew she wasn't completely over Collins. It'd been as obvious at fight night as it was today. All new starts came with baggage Sam knew they'd deal with it and be better and stronger for it.

"We'll find him."Sam promised as he came to stand next to Andy.

"I know."Andy replied finally forcing her gaze from the wrecked car. "Be careful."

Sam lightly touched Andy's left cheek. "You too."

Sam watched Andy join the rescue team before heading over to where Gail was waiting by the car. 

* * *

Nick wasn't sure when he lost consciousness but suddenly he was coughing and spitting out cold water. Wondering how he was still afloat Nick looked around and found a medium sized log that his body was half draped around. Searching his foggy memory Nick had a partial remembrance of desperately grabbing onto the log as he sailed past it. By some miracle his nearly frozen hands had managed to grab on to the wood. It'd apparently been just big enough to support his weight. Once the coughing subsided Nick shook his head to clear it and instantly regretted the movement as pain assaulted his skull. He must've hit the door or the steering wheel in the crash.

Realizing he wasn't moving as fast Nick looked around and tried to gauge his surroundings. Gingerly Nick turned and looked back dismayed to see how far away the bridge was. He had to get out of the water. How cold his hands were weren't a good sign. Hypothermia combined with any grade of concussion would be deadly. Freezing to death was not how Nick wanted to die. With renewed energy and determination Nick angled the log and used it like a child's swimming learning tool. He put all his strength in his feet and kicked. Inch by inch he got closer to the right bank of the river. After what seemed like forever his left hand touched frozen snow covered ground. The snow and ice made it difficult to pull himself up onto the riverbank but after a few attempts Nick succeeded. His body trembling from cold and exertion Nick knew he couldn't rest. Couldn't risk falling asleep. He had to get warm and keep moving. That was the only option. 

* * *

"What are the odds we'll find Nick alive?"Gail wondered as they approached the victim's house. "Ten percent? Twenty? Then you factor in hypothermia..."

"Gail."Sam warned glad no one else was around to hear the conversation.

"Somebody has to be realistic."Peck muttered.

"Being realistic doesn't mean you don't still have hope."Sam countered as he pulled into the driveway of their destination.

"Whatever."Gail muttered as they exited the squad and headed to the front door.

Sam sighed as images of Jerry's funeral flashed through his memory. Loosing one of their own was never easy. It was unfortunately part of life. You mourned, and moved on. Forcing away the bad memories Sam waited as Gail rang the doorbell. 

* * *

Andy glared at the light snow that had started to fall almost as soon as her group reached the left river bank. She shivered as the wind picked up closer they got to the water. Andy could only imagine how cold Nick was...especially after being in the water. It'd been awhile since she'd had a first aide course refresher but anyone growing up in a northern climate knew the affects of hypothermia and how quickly they set in. Forcing away the negative thoughts Andy looked once more at the map on her phone with renewed determination.

"Dov is there a way we can figure out current speed and estimate how far he would've gotten since the crash?"Andy asked.

"Was thinking the same thing."Dov replied with a grim smile as he held up his own phone. "Luckily there's an ap for everything."

Steve who'd been talking on his phone ended the call and turned toward the group. "Inspector Jarvis has a chopper on the way. Unfortunately we've only got use of it for a couple hours before this weather gets worse. "

Andy nodded. "That's all we'll need. Dov?"

"If this is accurate he's gotten pretty far."Epstein replied as Steve snatched the phone from him.

"I'll relay this to the chopper."Steve stated. "Maybe with their technology we might get lucky and have enough info for a search grid. One that we can work in our time window."

Andy bit her lip and said nothing but her thoughts were racing. Nick was many things smart, resourceful, strong and had youth on his side. Even with all those weapons with what he'd already endured the odds of him surviving a winter storm were very slim. After Sam had been shot Andy had thought she wanted a new start with him. Fear of losing him had brought everything back. However, with what Nick was enduring now and being part of the search Andy was realizing something she should have realized weeks ago. As much as she loved Sam he was her past; Nick was her future. Andy could only pray they'd have enough time for her to make things right. 

* * *

Nick shivered against the cold wind off the river. The light snow that had started earlier was now steady and had already coated his wet hair. He squinted at the terrain ahead and saw it blur. Nick sighed blinked and struggled to get things to focus. He knew he was starting to suffer from hypothermia. Nick looked again at the gray sky and sighed. Time for plan B. He had to find shelter and get warm. Once the storm passed he'd make his way back to the station.

Wrapping his arms around himself Nick started back the way he'd come looking for anything that would give him a roof. Finally he saw a small hill that had and outcropping above it that might just have enough of a depression or a cave to suit his needs. Nick scrambled towards it picking up small twigs and branches along the way to use as firewood. If he was right there'd be enough space for him to stay dry and maybe just maybe get enough wood dry to start a fire. Hope was one of the best tools of survival. Nick knew the others would find him he just had to keep himself going until then.


	4. Chapter 4

I was unfortunately offline for most of the month of August. A power surge at the beginning of the month took out my laptop so it took a few weeks before I had enough funds scraped together to buy a new one. Happily back online and piecing together current writing projects since I lost everything on my old laptop. So look for more frequent updates in the weeks to come. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Chloe/Dov, Andy/Nick, Steve/Traci  
Notes and summary: see part one

Chloe fought the urge to slap the computer monitor on her desk and lost. It was picking today of all days to not work. They needed every officer; every piece of e quipment in the search and her computer was deciding to take the day off. She had hit the slim monitor a second time when a male hand grabbed it stopping the momentum. Barely biting back a curse she looked behind to find Sam as the computer rescuer.

"I'm no expert but shouldn't you call the techs?"Sam asked not bothering to hold back a grin.

Chloe wrestled her arm free. "I would if I thought they'd get here in a reasonable amount of time. "

"You can use mine."Sam offered.

Chloe shook her head as she slapped the monitor one more time. It dimmed but finally brightened enough for her to see the icons.

"Thanks, but what I need is on this one."Price replied distractedly as she set to work before the monitor stopped again.

"Okay, Oliver wants everybody available in Parade in ten for an update."Sam informed as he walked past Chloe's desk.

Excitement mixed with anxiety washed over Chloe as she glanced up. "News?"

"Maybe, maybe not."Sam responded. "Spread the word...parade in ten."

"Okay."Chloe acknowledged as she began to type then stopped.

Glancing down at her hands Chloe tried to figure out what had stopped her typing. It was only then that she noticed the first and second fingers of her right hand were crossed. She must've unconsciously did it when Sam mentioned the briefing. As if that little action could bring good news over bad. Sighing Chloe uncrossed her fingers and resumed typing. Hope was hope no matter what silly form it came now they needed every ounce of hope they could get. Nick needed it too.

* * *

Trying to hurry and watch one's footing was not as easy as it looked. Even if you had proper boots. Andy slipped on a hidden patch of ice on a small hill and would've fallen if it wasn't for Chris's quick reflexes. He caught and steadied Andy before putting her back on her feet.

"You okay?"Diaz asked as snow flurries stuck to his dark hair.

Andy nodded. "Thanks."

They continued on a few feet before Chris cleared his throat. "Andy?"

"Yeah?"McNally replied not looking away from the terrain in front of her.

"None of my business but are you sure you want to be a part of this search?"Chris asked."You and Collins were close...if we're too late..."

Andy stopped so suddenly Chris nearly slid into her. "We won't be too late."

"I'm just sayin' you don't have to put yourself..."Chris began but Andy cut him off.

"We'll find him."Andy replied firmly as she started walking again. "Knowing Nick he'll probably have a camp fire and dinner going waiting for us."

As Andy caught up to the others she tried to put the conversation with Chris out of her mind. She knew he had meant well but the mental images his line of thought had created were ones Andy wasn't ready to consider. This search had a lot going for it. Time to be realistic wasn't now. Now was for options, technology and speed. They had all three if only mother nature would cooperate.

* * *

Nick knew the fact that he was barely noticing the light snow that was clinging to his wet hair and skin was a bad sign. He was so cold at this point that his body was numb. Nick was forcing his fingers to move as he walked clenching and unclenching them. He knew keeping blood flowing to them was the only weapon he had against frost bite. Nick had thought he'd find some kind of shelter near the river but the farther he moved from the river all he saw were trees.

Wiping snow from his eyes Nick struggled forward. He tried to remember the weather forecast for the day. He usually checked it, part of his morning routine. There'd been a chance for snow but right now Nick couldn't remember how much or how bad the weather was going to turn. He knew in the end it really wouldn't matter how much snow there was. If he didn't find shelter and get dry Nick wouldn't stand a chance against any storm big or small.

* * *

The Parade room was standing room only by the time Chloe entered. She found a spot to stand along the middle of the back wall. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces mixed in with her friends. She recognized some from first shift and third but others were strangers. Pulled from other divisions to aide in the search.

"For those that don't know me I'm Staff sergeant Oliver Shaw."Oliver began as the room quieted. "To my right is Detective Sam Swarek and on the left is Detective Brian Schwartz from the 11th. The search team at the river is making progress but they have weather moving in that is closing that search window. On the more positive side the reason you're all here is we've had a lead on the robbery suspect more than one lead actually. Sam, if you please."

Sam cleared his throat and motioned to a picture pinned to a dry erase board. Chloe squinted at the picture and stepped forward for a better look. The photo was of a young man in his late teens, early twenties with short brown hair and green eyes. There was a tattoo down the right side of his neck..

"Meet Sean McGinnis age twenty-two."Sam stated tapping the picture with the finger of his right hand. "He's been in and out of jail since he was fourteen. Mostly minor B&amp;E until recently when he graduated to robbing businesses along with homes. He also has a history of drug use mainly meth. A list of known associates has been supplied to you in the briefing material."

"Our other lead is that traffic got a hit on McGinnis's last known location."Oliver continued. "Traffic tracked him to the Alexandra Park area. There's a couple homeless shelters there we need to check out also one of the people on your list of associates a James McMillian was a high school friend and lives in the neighborhood. Assignments are on the board. And on a personal note I just wanted to thank those of you who came in on your day off and those of you from other divisions helping us. It is much appreciated. Get going, I want a good end to this."

The room emptied and Chloe made her way to the front and sat on the edge of one of the tables near Sam and Oliver. Both men nodded to her in acknowledgment and continued with their conversation.

"Had a report from the chopper."Oliver said quietly. "They're closing in on the area that Dov's phone ap data pinged as the most likely spot."

Sam glanced at one of the tv's in the front left corner of the room that was currently showing the twenty-four hour weather channel. The radar map of the city was becoming more and more covered with blue which indicated snow.

"They're going to have to call it, aren't they?"Sam asked solemnly.

Oliver followed his friend's gaze to the radar and then to his watch. "We've still got time."

"Will the ground team keep searching at night?"Chloe asked.

"Depends on how bad the storm gets."Oliver replied. "I won't pull anybody off the search unless there's no choice."

/Hang in there, Nick./Chloe thought as she watched the radar. /Help's coming./

* * *

Nick shivered and forced his feet to keep moving. He slid down a small hill his wet boots not getting a good grip. As he regained his footing Nick felt his hope soar. Just on the horizon was what appeared to be a cluster of boulders each about the size of a VW beetle. Nick picked up his pace and reached the rocks in approximately thirty minutes.

As he circled the snow covered boulders Nick spotted what he'd been hoping and praying to find. It wasn't anything close to what most people would call a cave. It was more an alcove barely five feet deep and maybe six feet high. But it was space enough for him to get dry and keep a fire going in the opening to ward off animals. That was if he could find any dry wood. Turning Nick began to hunt for firewood. During his walk from the river Nick had done inventory to see what useful items he had that had survived the crash and the river. Luckily there was one item that Nick hoped would be enough to help him start a fire. After a few minutes Nick had enough wood and returned to the tiny cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in updates. Real life has been busy. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Steve/Tracy, Nick/Andy, Chloe/Dov  
Notes and summary: see part one

The chopper buzzed over head kicking up snow in it's wake. Andy blinked to clear her vision and was surprised at their progress. They'd already gone a couple miles downstream. The helicopter copilot giving them information about the terrain as they went. She'd gotten a text from Sam updating her that they had a few new leads on the robbery suspect who had ran Nick off the bridge. Part of Andy wanted to be involved in the investigation. To be there when they caught him. Then again Andy wasn't sure if she'd trust her professionalism when she came face to face. One of their own was suffering and countless civilians could've been hurt or killed.

"Andy."Dov's quiet solemn voice interrupted Andy's thoughts and she turned to face him.

"What?"McNalley asked not liking the look on Dov's face that was mirrored on Chris's.

"Weather service just issued a storm warning for tonight and tomorrow morning. Not so much for the five inches of snow but for the potential of ice mixed in and high winds."Dov stated as he looked at the screen of his smart phone.

"All the more reason to keep looking."Andy responded stubbornly though a sick feeling in her gut told her she was going to be overruled.

"Unfortunately I just got confirmation."Steve interjected as he held out his smartphone and activated the speaker phone. "You're on speaker now."

"Sorry guys."Oliver Shaw's sad concerned voice projected. "Inspector Jarvis has halted search efforts until the weather clears tomorrow."

"It's not bad here yet, Oliver."Andy protested. "I'll talk to the Inspector myself if it'll keep us out here longer."

"I wish it were different but he didn't want to risk anybody else being trapped in the elements."Oliver continued.

"What about using off road vehicles with four wheel drive?"Chris interjected. "Those things can get through anything."

"The two the department have one is undergoing a retrofit the other was involved in an accident and is being repaired."Shaw explained. "The Inspector is rallying more man power and equipment but it's going to take time to get here especially with the weather affecting travel."

"Oliver, if Nick hasn't found shelter..."Andy stated her voice trailing to a whisper.

"He's military trained, Andy."Oliver responded quietly. "If anybody can turn this situation in his favor it's Nick. Search is called...chopper will give you guys a lift back."

Andy turned away from the group and stared out at the barren trees, snow and rocks that stretched ahead for miles. She knew Nick was strong and resourceful. Even the strong had their limits. More than anything she wanted to disobey orders and continue the search herself. She didn't want to leave him to endure the storm alone. They didn't know if he'd found shelter, if he wasn't hurt. Andy jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her right shoulder. She turned to find Dov a mixture of sympathy and understanding in his gaze.

"Chopper's waiting."Dov informed as he gently turned Andy in the direction the helicopter was waiting about twenty feet away. "This is just a delay. Nobody's giving up."

"I know."Andy replied quietly as she broke away from Dov's grasp and walked to the helicopter.

Once they were airborne Andy couldn't help scanning the area for any kind of a sign. Trampled ground, smoke, or a piece of clothing on a tree branch but there was nothing. The cold wind seeped through the doors of the chopper and Andy huddled deeper into her seat. She tried to stay positive but she couldn't help but think of her reputation on the force of being a jinx. Seemed like everyone she loved had been in life threatening danger over the last couple of years. Not a track record she was proud of and too much to be a coincidence. Yes bad things happened to good people but lately it just seemed to be adding against her. Andy could only hope that Nick would break her jinx. 

* * *

"Well, that's two former associates off the list and one homeless shelter."Gail commented from the passenger seat as she looked at a notepad.

"Let's keep going with the known associates."Sam commented as he stopped at a red light the snow coming down harder. "There's been no sightings of him at the bus or train stations or at the airport. He's not running."

"Well if he's avoided the news and he's an idiot he thinks he's gotten away."Gail theorized tapping her pen against the paper."And if he thinks he's gotten away he's not going to ruin the little robbery enterprise he has going which leads us to Tomas Braxton they did time together."

"Lets hope there really is no honor among thieves."Sam quipped as he hit the siren. 

* * *

"Thanks."Dov stated gratefully as he accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Chloe as they stood in the breakroom.

Chloe smiled briefly as she gently brushed a few remaining snow flakes from Dov's dark hair. "You looked like a popsicle."

"And we had protective gear."Dov replied grimly as he set the coffee mug down on the counter untouched. "If this storm gets as bad as they're predicting..."

Chloe hugged him. "I'm just glad you're back as for the storm since when have the weathermen been right?"

Dov tightened his arms around Chloe as he rested his head on top of hers. "Good point." 

* * *

Andy started up the stairs to Oliver's office but Tracy stopped her pulling Andy into the detectives office.

"Yelling at Oliver won't accomplish anything."Tracy admonished gently as she ushered Andy to her desk. "Jarvis is the final word no matter how much we don't like it. We're no good to Nick if..."

Andy held up a hand to stop Tracy. "I get it, Tracy. I just feel helpless."

Tracy sighed as she sat down on the corner of the desk opposite Andy. "I know."

Andy stood and began to pace the small area behind the desk. "It seems like we were barely out there."

"We got the area narrowed down."Tracy stated. "As soon as the weather clears we can get Nick and bring him home."

Andy nodded and leaned back against the wall.

Tracy sighed. "I'm going to check on Leo then I'm going to make some calls and get some food delivered. I have a feeling we're in for a long night." 

* * *

Nick huddled by the tiny fire. The strong winds threatened to destroy it with each moment that passed. He had gathered as much wood as he could find before the snow made the search impossible. He'd have to conserve the supply. Nick had been in much colder and worse situations in military training.

All Nick had to do was keep himself alert. Easier said than done. He felt the events of the day taking it's toll on his body. Now that he was sitting Nick could feel the pain from the numerous cuts and the aches of his bruised ribs. The pain however was a good thing it would aid him in staying awake. The pain combined with the weather would be enough to overcome the obstacle of sleep. The wind kicked up once more and Nick watched the fire warily. It wavered but held. Nick breathed a sigh of relief and add another piece of wood to it. All he could do now was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Steve/Tracy, Nick/Andy, Chloe,Dov  
notes and summary: see part one

With a thud a twenty-two year old robbery suspect landed face first in a newly formed snowbank and Gail wasn't sorry about it. Not even when she shoved him down a second time when McGinnis tried to get back up.

"You're really going to try that on me after we chased you for ten blocks in the snow?"Gail asked. "You're dumber than you look."

Sam chuckled. "I think the weather's getting to you, Gail. Let's get back to the barn. At least we'll have good news to report."

"I still can't believe you trusted that guy's story at the homeless shelter."Gail muttered as she secured the cuffs on McGinnis and yanked him to his feet.

"It's all about trusting your gut and reading between the lines. He was telling us the truth just his version of it and it paid off didn't it?"Sam asked with a grin as he got in the driver's side of the squad.

Gail glowered as she put McGinnis non too gently in the back of the car and slammed the door. As she stomped around to the passenger side she couldn't help but notice the amount of snow on the ground was what the weathermen had predicted for the whole night and it was still coming down. Gail could only hope that their good luck with McGinnis was the beginning of it and not the end. 

* * *

"You got him?"Oliver echoed as Sam stood in his office next to the guest chair.

"Don't sound so confident in our abilities."Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, just with everything today I wasn't expecting..."Oliver trailed off as he leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, I know. We didn't either."Sam replied with a weary sigh. "It was literally the last person we talked to at the homeless shelter which was our last stop on the list. The guy looked like a cross between a member of a seventies rock band and and an eighties skateboarder. Loud clothes, bad hair, bad smell. Gail wanted to arrest him on fashion offense alone."

Oliver suppressed a laugh just barely. "And this...gentleman had seen McGinnis recently?"

"Turned out to be an older cousin of one of McGinnis's childhood pals."Sam explained. "The childhood friend had offered McGinnis a place to hide and had told the cousin that he could stay there too. We got there just as McGinnis was coming back from a supply run...foot chase ensued and you know the rest."

Oliver nodded. "Good work, both of you."

"Seen McNally lately?"Sam asked as he headed towards the door.

"Conference room one."Oliver replied. "She and Chloe are putting together a map using the data the search team gathered."

Sam nodded and quietly left.

Oliver watched as Sam descended the stairs to the bullpen before sitting down behind his desk. He turned on the small radio he had sitting on the right side of his desk. He was just in time to catch the end of a news report.

"To recap the weather service is advising residents to stay home tonight. The snow should taper off in the overnight hours but the wind will continue to be a factor throughout the morning and into much of tomorrow."

Frustrated Oliver snapped off the radio and leaned back in his chair. He could only pray that the winds would diminish quicker than they thought and allow the helicopters back up. They were their best chance at finding Nick. 

* * *

"Do you guys know why the break room looks like its been taken over by a cooking show?"Sam asked as he poked his head into conference room one. "Or a food truck imploded."

Chloe laughed. "Traci ordered some food before the roads got too bad. She got a variety."

"Want me to bring you some? I don't see any in here."Sam offered.

"Not hungry."Andy replied returning her attention to the laptop.

"If there's any pizza left I'll have some of that."Chloe responded.

"Got some good news...we arrested Mcginnis."Sam stated drawing Andy's attention.

"Really?"Andy asked.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"Sam asked. "Yes, really. Took a foot chase but we got him."

"That's wonderful."Chloe exclaimed with a smile.

"Is he in a cell yet?"Andy asked as she walked around the table and started to dodge past Sam to leave the room.

"Probably Gail didn't want him in her sight any longer than necessary."Sam responded."Andy, it won't help..."

"You a mind reader now Sam?"Andy asked as she stepped by him and into the hall.

Sam closed the door behind them and caught up to Andy.

"It won't do you any good to talk to him."Sam commented gently.

"I don't want to talk I want to make sure he understands how much trouble he's in and how he's spending the rest of his life in prison."Andy stated not stopping.

Sam saw they were near a stairwell and pulled Andy into it closing the door behind them. He didn't corner her but made it clear that she couldn't get away from him. Andy slumped back against the nearest wall.

"You still care about Collins, don't you?"Sam asked quietly trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

Andy met his gaze and Sam could see the turmoil. "Yes."

Sam stepped back. "Well that was a lot more honest than I expected."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Sam."Andy replied quietly.

"And?"Sam whispered not wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't know, Sam...all I know is I care about both of you."Andy responded tearfully."Probably too much."

"Andy..."Sam began but she was already out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Oliver jumped slightly as his phone rang absently he glanced out at the bullpen as he picked it up.

"Shaw."Oliver greeted hoping he didn't sound as tired as he felt.

"You might want to come down to the holding cell."Dov replied distractedly.

"I might want to?"Oliver repeated hearing raised voices in the background.

"I correct that you most definitely want to."Dov commented as he hung up.

Oliver quickly left his office reaching the holding cell area in what had to be a new speed record under six minutes. The first thing he noticed was the tempeature it was really cold. As he looked at the group assembled he saw Chloe and Dov and Gail was outside of McGinnis's cell. The young offender was in the cell closest to the exit which was wide open allowing snow and harsh wind in.

"What's going on?"Oliver demanded.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but before she could Gail pushed a cup of coffee through the cell bars waving it under McGinnis's nose.

"Bet you'd like that, huh? Warm you up against this nasty cold wind."Gail stated as she pulled the black mug back.

McGinnis glared and gestured toward the handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back.

"Sorry not letting you out of those."Gail replied.

"Dov, close the door."Oliver directed. "Gail, what are you doing?"

"Just keeping our friend here company."Peck stated as she took a sip of the coffee.

"She's crazy."McGinnis shouted. "She's had that door open for half an hour."

"He hasn't admitted to running Nick off the bridge."Chloe supplied quietly.

"I just thought he'd like a reminder of what it's like outside."Gail said as Dov shut the door and returned to stand by Chloe. "That not everyone has a warm place tonight."

"I kept her from leaving him outside handcuffed to the door."Dov added in a whisper.

"And you didn't call me then?"Oliver countered.

"He looked like he might talk."Dov admitted. "If Nick doesn't make it and we don't have a confession..."

"Circumstantial evidence and witness reports work too."Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "Chloe get him a couple blankets; Gail my office...now."

Dov quickly stepped aside as Oliver whirled around and walked out of the holding cell area. After a moment Gail trailed in his wake still holding the mug of coffee. 

* * *

At first Sam almost didn't see Andy. He'd gone up to the precient's roof as the last place any sane person would be in this weather. He'd searched everywhere else for her and come up empty. On the second sweep of the roof Sam spotted Andy huddled against a small wooden unit that housed the building's air conditioning unit. It was about six foot high with a metal roof and a thin access door with a slot instead of a door knob. It was on the far left side of the roof. Sam was grateful to see that Andy was wearing a heavy coat with a hood to protect her head and gloves on her hands. She was staring out at the city below.

"Andy."Sam called as he approached careful of the slippery surface he was walking on.

"Not really in the mood to talk, Sam."McNally countered quietly.

"At least come inside before the wind knocks you off the roof."Sam pleaded instantly regretting not bringing his jacket.

"I'm fine Sam. You did your duty you found me now you can go back."Andy commented.

The snow had already plastered his hair to his forehead. Sam ignored it as he took another step forward. He knew their new beginning had been a fragile one but it was one he wasn't giving up on without a hell of a fight. It had taken Sam a long time to realize Andy was what made him happy and it was Andy that he wanted to grow old with. They'd been through too much together for him to walk away. Snow storm or not.

"I'm not giving up on us."Sam vowed giving voice to his thoughts.

Andy turned towards him startled.

"If you want space I'll give you that."Sam offered. "I love you and I'll prove to you that we're worth saving."

"Sam..."Andy began but trailed off.

Sam reached Andy and tenderly brushed snow away from her face. He let his fingers linger against her right cheek.

"I just wanted to let you know where I stood."Sam said softly his voice barely audible over the wind. "I'm not letting you go without a fight."

After a long moment Sam turned and went back inside. He meant what he'd said about giving Andy space. But he was going to remind her of what they had. How he was going to do that he didn't know but all Sam was sure of was he loved Andy and he knew she still loved him. He was going to hold onto that and knew he'd need to draw strength from that in the days to come. 

* * *

Nick jerked awake and realized what had awakened him. The fierce cold; the fire had died. He searched around him in the darkness and found a few pieces of dry wood and began the process of restarting a fire. With the storm and wetness of the ground it was much more difficult this time. Ten long minutes went by before a welcome spark appeared and Nick sent off a silent prayer of thanks. He'd made it this far he just had to hang in there until the weather cleared. Then he'd start to make his way back home.

Home. The word stuck in Nick's thoughts as he continued to build the fire and keep it going. He'd never had much of a family or a home life. The family had come later when he'd joined the military and now with the fifteenth. Nick wondered if his colleagues knew if he was alive or dead. He knew Oliver wouldn't give up the search until he had proof one way or the other.

With the thought of his friends Nick couldn't help but think of Andy. She knew she'd be in on the search. He regretted that they really hadn't dealt with the end of their relationship...it had just ended. They'd both tried to be professional around the other. Seeing her at work every day he was glad some of the friendship had started to slowly come back. She'd been a good friend and he enjoyed her in his life. If he was honest with himself Nick would admit that he missed Andy. They had been good together. Then the shooting had changed everything...

Nick shook his head at the dark memories and huddled closer to the fire. He had to stay awake there was no other choice. If he let the fire die again he might die along with it. Only a few more hours until dawn nothing he couldn't handle. He'd done longer stretches in the military without sleep. But he hadn't been hurt, wet and tired then. The circumstances were different but the tactics could still be applied. Nick was more certain than ever that he'd get home and he'd see his family at the fifteenth again. He just had to get through the next few hours. 

* * *

"You going to punish me?"Gail prompted as she sat in Oliver's office.

Oliver sighed as he sat behind his desk. "I should...you know what his lawyer could do with that stunt..."

"I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine."Gail replied playing with the handle of the coffee mug. "He didn't care if Nick lived or died as long as he got away."

"Gail..."Oliver began.

"I know everybody thinks I don't care if we bring Nick home or not but I do."Gail stated quietly

"We're all tired and worried and tomorrow's going to just as long of a day."Oliver commented. "I understand you wanting to get a confession from McGinnis, believe me I do. But we gotta be on the right side of this...can't let it look like we did anything improper in this investigation."

Gail's eyes narrowed. "Everybody thinks I'm being the cold hearted realist but you don't think we'll find him."

Oliver shook his head. "Nick's family and we'll find him; we take care of our own. I'm just looking at it from the worst case scenario angle. Trying to cover all the bases. Get some food and some rest I'm going to need you sharp tomorrow."

Gail studied Oliver for a long moment before standing. She left the office without another word Gail wasn't one to trust in happy endings they were usually nothing but lies. This time she couldn't help but think of what this place would be like if they lost Nick. It was an image she didn't like. It was one she hoped would never become a reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Nick got to his feet and began to jog in place. He had started to feel sleepy...correct that he had nearly fallen asleep twice. Once before was bad enough but to slip again... Nick's bruised ribs protested at the exercise but the pain was a small price to pay and kept him alert. Nick mentally listed the names of US presidents, the US States, and the Canadian provinces.

One thought kept interrupting the mental exercises. Nick hadn't died in the crash. He'd gone off a bridge and onto a partially frozen river. The fact that he'd made it this far had to mean something. He just had to make it to morning. All the military supervisors Nick had in the past would kick his ass six ways to Sunday for not enduring this little amount of time without the creature comforts.

Nick set aside the mental exercises and concentrated on a new fight. He'd given Andy up because it was what she wanted. Now Nick wanted a chance to change her mind. To fight Swarek for her...well not literally. Sam wouldn't back down easily and Nick would be ready for that. Everyone deserved a chance at happiness no matter what life threw at them. Nick just wanted his opportunity to see if things with Andy were meant to be.

* * *

After changing into dry clothes in the locker room and putting her hair in a pony tail Andy went to the break room. She couldn't drink another cup of coffee so she scrounged around in the cabinets until she found some hot chocolate. Best of luck there was some whipped cream that hadn't expired. Few minutes later Andy stood against the wall by the fridge staring at the opposite wall. The warmth of the drink and the mug was warming her body but emotionally she couldn't shake the cold and the turmoil she felt. Andy had been so sure that she and Sam were right that they could work through all the past baggage. Seeing the hurt in his eyes today had made the day even worse. Andy hadn't wanted to hurt him but he'd demanded to know. Not that Andy hadn't endured hurt and anger on her end over the years. Still after she and Sam had reached this point to not be honest wouldn't be fair to either of them. They'd been through too much already not to lay everything out.

Andy's eyes tracked o the mounted tv by the ceiling near the left corner. It was turned off and she spotted the remote on the counter near the microwave. Andy picked it up and turned the tv on to a local twenty-four hour weather channel. There was no weatherman giving a voice-over just music and a radar map alternating with the seven day forecast. Andy focused on the map and was delighted to see the storm was already moving away. She estimated in another hour it'd be away from the city and the snowfall would end. The information scrolling across the bottom of the screen indicated more good news. The wind warnings had been diminished or recalled for most areas including theirs. The storm was weakening as it moved off. Practically bouncing with renewed excitement and hope Andy carefully put the half full mug of hot chocolate in the sink. They'd be able to start the search at first light! Andy left the break room and headed to Oliver's office. She wanted to see if he'd heard the updated forecast and to make sure she was on that first helicopter.

* * *

Oliver waved Andy in after she knocked on his office door. She looked a little worse for wear. Her nose was red and her eyes puffy from crying. Oliver had seen Sam about a half hour before in the bull pen and his friend had been sullen and tense. It didn't take a genius to realize his friends were hurting because this situation had opened up old wounds and brought in new issues.

"You okay?"Shaw asked with concern as Andy moved to stand in front of his desk.

"Yeah,"Andy affirmed. "Sam and I just...need to work out some things."

"I'm not your boss right now since technically all of us are supposed to be home in bed if you need to talk."Oliver offered.

"Thanks I appreciate that just don't want to go through it all again."Andy replied with a weak smile.

"Understood. I take it you saw the latest forecast?"Oliver inquired.

"Yes that's why I came in here."Andy acknowledged excitedly. "We can leave at first light; winds aren't supposed to be as bad as originally predicted."

"I spent the last half an hour on the phone with Inspector Jarvis making sure everything was ready to go."Oliver commented.

"I want to be on that first chopper, Oliver."Andy stated calmly.

"Andy, I know that's what you think you want but..."Oliver hesitated. "We might not find him in this first run...being part of the air search might be the most difficult."

"He'd do it for me."Andy responded. "I have to do this, Oliver. I have to be there when we find him."

"Alright."Oliver acknowledged with a nod. "We have a few hours yet. Get some food, a shower and some sleep. "

Andy smiled briefly. "Thank you."

Oliver watched Andy leave hoping he'd made the right decision. He knew there was a good chance; better than a good chance that Nick survived the night. If for some reason he hadn't. If his injuries from the crash had overcame him or the injuries combined with the storm...Oliver didn't want Andy finding Nick's body. He didn't want her to live with that image. He also knew there was no talking her out of going. It was what made Oliver proud of Andy and the rest of the 15th. For better or worse they stuck together; looked out for one another. He pulled out a duty roster and began to make plans.

* * *

An hour before daybreak Sam found Andy in the locker room getting ready. He leaned against the bank of lockers as Andy put on her boots.

"Oliver said you were on the air search."Sam began quietly.

"I requested it."Andy replied simply. "It's where I need to be."

"I'll be helping coordinate the ground teams."Sam commented. "Did you get any sleep?"

Andy shook her head. "An hour maybe; doesn't matter."

Sam sat down next to Andy on the bench. He reached out to brush back a stray brown hair from her face and then withdrew his hand before making contact. It was one of the most painful things he'd ever done. Sam almost physically ached to touch Andy. She was such a part of him and now she seemed so far away.

"Be careful."Sam said as he stood and walked away.

"You too."Andy replied quietly.

Sam headed to the break room to make some fresh coffee. No matter how he looked at it today was shaping up to be a very long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. :) Sorry for the delay real life has been very busy between work and the holidays.

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Two helicopters lifted off from the roof of the fifteenth. Two more were already enroute to the search area. They had launched from a nearby military base. Andy stared out the window at the darkness watching as the faint pale rays of dawn finally began to lighten the sky. Everything below looked like something out of a child's fairytale book. The trees were covered in snow and ice making their branches beautiful and delicate. The snow was almost a pure white the ice making it glitter in places. Andy wished she could appreciate the beauty of what she was seeing. All she could think about was how cold it'd been waiting for the helicopters to arrive. Even with the wind dying down it still had seemed fierce enough to whip snow around the roof. Nick had been out all night in that.

"If anybody can survive this it's Nick."Traci said softly from the seat next to Andy.

Andy nodded not trusting her voice. She just wanted this over with. The not knowing was worse than anything she'd ever dealt with. The radio in Andy's headset crackled to life causing her to glance at the others in the helicopter. Dov sat to Traci's right and Chris and Steve sat across from them. Oliver was in the other helicopter with Gail and a few other officers from other divisions. The voice on the headset was from one of the pilots of the lead helicopters.

"Seeing smoke from a small camp fire going in for a closer look."The pilot reported.

Andy exchanged an excited glance with Traci.

"What's your location?"Oliver asked from the other chopper.

"Ten miles south of where the search left off yesterday"The pilot reported.

It seemed like an agonizingly long time before the confirming report came back. Everyone on board seemed to be holding their breath, waiting. Andy's hands were clenched into fists. Finally the pilot's voice said the words everyone had been hoping and praying to hear.

"We've got him!"The pilot stated excitedly. "We've got Collins! He's getting into the chopper under his own power. Repeat we have Officer Collins."

Andy barely heard Oliver's reply of "Excellent work." as the cheers erupted among her friends. Andy herself was cheering and crying as Traci hugged her.

"He's okay."Andy whispered outloud more to assure herself than anything else.

"Yes he is and he's coming home."Traci replied. 

* * *

Nick had never been more grateful for the two blankets the helicopter crew wrapped him in as the chopper lifted off the frozen ground. A military medic began to exam Nick and ask him questions. As he answered Nick huddled deeper into the blankets amazed his teeth weren't chattering as his body adjusted to being warm once more.

"I'm going to recommend they keep you for twenty-four observation at the hospital."The medic stated as he leaned back with a shake of his head. "But you are a lucky man surviving a crash from that height and the river."

"I know."Nick replied with a grim nod. "Thought I was dead when I hit the ice."

"There are a lot of people at the fifteenth that are glad you're still with us."The pilot commented.

Nick smiled tiredly and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. As glad as he was that the ordeal was over Nick couldn't wait to see his friends. Couldn't wait to see Andy and see if he was right; that they still had a chance at a future. Nick had a good feeling about seeing Andy again. It would work out; it had too. 

* * *

The hospital once alerted to the situation had quickly cleared some space on the third floor so not to overcrowd the emergency room and adjoining waiting areas. Oliver made his way through the crowd of officers in the hall as he walked quickly to the area where Nick was being examined. The nurse allowed him inside and Oliver was just in time for the doctor to finish. As Oliver laid eyes on his officer for the first time he was surprised at how healthy Nick appeared. His skin was pale, he had several cuts and bruises on his arms, legs and face, the right side of Nick's rib cage was wrapped in gauze but otherwise his spirit was the same as it always was. Upbeat and ready to go. Oliver knew Nick would be feeling the aches and pains later. Cheating death left one with an adrenaline rush to end all rushes. Once it left you felt like you'd been run over by a herd of moose.

"What's the final word, Doc?"Oliver asked after introducing himself.

"All in all Officer Collins is in remarkably good condition considering the circumstances."Dr. Paul Moore reported as he signed off the computer he'd been working on. "He has a mild concussion for which I'm admitting him, three bruised ribs and bruised collar bone. Several abrasions only a few will require stitches. If you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

"Of course, thank you Doctor."Oliver replied as Moore left.

"Was anybody on the bridge hurt?"Nick asked with concern.

"No, thankfully. Couple cars banged together watching you nosedive off the bridge but no injuries."Oliver stated."Oh and Gail and Sam caught your robbery suspect."

"Good."Nick commented.

"I'm glad you're okay. Get some rest and I'm going to send everybody else home and tell them to come back later."Oliver stated as he headed to the door.

"Everybody but Andy."Nick interjected. "I need to see her."

"Okay."Oliver replied with a nod. "I'm going to tell her not to stay long, deal?"

"Deal."Nick affirmed."and thanks." 

* * *

The good news spread quickly and soon reached the officers back at the fifteenth. Sam yawned and took off the headset he'd been using to communicate with the search team. He looked around the nearly deserted bullpen and stood moving away from his desk. Oliver had given him the okay to head home, maybe Jarvis would give everyone a week off for all their hard work. Sam shook his head at the thought, not likely. Sam pulled out his cell phone and sent Andy a text stating he was headed home.

Sam went to the locker room and changed quickly. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Part of him was anxious to leave; to get away from everything. He needed time to think things through. Come up with a plan to convince Andy that they were meant to be. Sam yawned again as he stepped outside. Sleep first, then plan. Getting into his truck Sam left.

Andy enveloped Nick in a hug the instant she saw him. After a few minutes Nick eased away wincing slightly.

"Sorry."Andy apologized as she looked down at his wrapped ribs.

"Don't worry they're just bruised not broken."Nick explained with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"I was starting to doubt I'd see you again."Andy admitted quietly. "When they called the search off..."

Nick reached out and took Andy's right hand in his pulling her closer. He reached up and gently brushed a stray brown hair away from Andy's face.

"Hey...I'm a little banged up but doc says I'll be okay."Nick stated quietly.

Andy smiled searching Nick's face as she did. There was something different about the way he was looking at her. He wasn't as distant as he had been. She knew it could be just from what he'd been through but Andy hoped it meant something else. Hoping she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself Andy took Nick's right hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. When Andy looked up she was pleased to see he was staring at their laced fingers.

"Nick, I know I've made a mess of things but..."Andy began.

"Andy..."Nick protested.

"Please I need to say this."Andy responded knowing she was about to babble but didn't care. "When I first heard about the accident and I realized you could be dead it made me question my decisions. I wanted another chance to see you; to talk to you. To know you didn't hate me for...for how we ended..."

"I know you love Sam and have a history with him."Nick interrupted. "Last night I had a lot of time to think. One thing became really clear...I still love you Andy. I want you to know that to know how important you are to me. And I don't care if Swarek knows it." 

* * *

Nick watched the turmoil of emotions play across Andy's face. He was starting to second guess himself. Maybe he'd misread her; maybe he should've waited. If the crash had taught him one thing it was not to put things off.

"Andy?"Nick prompted.

Andy took several steps forward and hugged Nick more gently this time. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I care about both of you, Nick."Andy whispered her voice tight and thick with tears. "I don't know why I keep screwing things up..."

Nick wanted to run to the roof and shout. He'd been right Andy still cared about him. Nick could feel the tension in Andy's body and didn't want to add more stress to her. On the other hand he wasn't letting her go this time without a fight.

"I'm glad you told me that."Nick stated causing Andy to look up at him. "When I get out of here we'll talk. Really talk, okay?"

"Okay."Andy acknowledged softly.

Andy tightened her embrace and Nick ignored the pain that came with it. He lightly caressed her back. Nick knew Oliver had instructed them to keep the visit short. But Andy wasn't ready to leave and Nick wasn't ready yet to let her go. He'd be happy to hold her for the rest of the night but he'd settle for a few more minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks to those who have been positively supporting this story from the start. :) It is appreciated. I rewrote this ending several times and I know not everyone is going to be happy with it. But remember this was a McCollins story from the start.

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Dov/Chloe,Traci/Steve  
notes and summary: See part one

Sam had spent a sleepless night. He wasn't used to spending too many nights alone. He'd hung onto his place even though he'd spent most nights at Andy's. Sam knew Andy wasn't home either. She'd texted saying she was having a girl's night with Traci. That was Andy's way of saying she needed space. That was okay it gave Sam that same time to finalize his plan.

The last few hours Sam had come to some hard realizations. He and Andy had both made mistakes over the last few years. Sam had thought the past had made them stronger but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe the years together was a curse instead of a blessing. Shaking his head Sam shoved that thought away. Couldn't be true. Yeah the bad things; sure. There were more than a few good ones that made up for the bad. Sam just had to show Andy that. With new resolve Sam sent Andy a text asking to meet later that morning. A few minutes later Sam received a reply and they agreed to meet at her place and a time was set. Sam set his alarm to try to get a few hours of sleep. He'd need the rest for whatever was to come. 

* * *

"Thank you."Andy stated as she and Traci sat on the sofa in Traci's living room.

"For what?"Traci asked as she switched out one dvd to put in the next movie.

"Putting up with my drama."Andy replied with a weak laugh. "And still be my friend."

"I've had more than my share too."Traci responded with a hint of sadness. "Whatever you decide you have to remember, as cliché as it sounds, that you have to live with it. No going back."

"I know."Andy responded with a sigh. "That's the frightening thing. I've made so many mistakes, Trace, I don't want to add this to the list."

"You won't."Traci replied as she sat down on the sofa. "One thing I learned from losing Jerry is you have to trust your heart. I made the right call with him and I don't regret any of it no matter how short of time it was."

Andy nodded and hugged her friend briefly before they settled back to watch the next movie. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get a lot of sleep that night. 

* * *

Andy had thought about going out and getting coffee and pastry but then decided against it. Now she stood in her kitchen a half hour before Sam was due to arrive waiting for the coffee machine to finish. She silently willed the device to hurry up. Andy desperately needed the caffeine. As many nights as she'd spent on Traci's couch in the past this had been the worst of them all. It wasn't the sofa's fault it was Andy's brain. Too much thinking. She'd laid awake for hours staring at the ceiling trying to follow Traci's advice. Andy was no closer to a decision now then she'd been yesterday. As much as she was dreading this meeting with Sam hopefully it would make things clear.

The coffee finally finished and Andy poured a mug full before moving to sit down on her living room sofa. It was quiet most of her neighbors were gone to work. She'd purposefully left the radio and tv off relishing the solitude. Andy curled up in the corner of the sofa pulling her feet up under her. She took a long sip of coffee and stared around the room. So many memories with Sam here. Andy felt a pang of guilt. Sam had been nothing but good to her the last few weeks. Which was why Andy felt the need to make this decision sooner than later. To some it would Andy was sure it would look like she rushed it but with everything that had happened she knew it wasn't fair to anyone to drag it out. Sam deserved happiness even if it wasn't with her. The doorbell rang and Andy got up setting her coffee down on the coffee table. She crossed to the door and opened it.

"Hi,"Andy greeted with a smile. "You could've used your key."

"Didn't want to push things."Sam replied quietly.

"You want some coffee?"Andy offered as she stepped back.

"Love some. Didn't sleep much."Sam commented as he kicked the door closed behind him and followed Andy to the kitchen.

"Me neither."Andy acknowledged wearily.

"You have a fun night at Traci's?"Sam asked as he leaned against the breakfast bar.

Andy poured coffee into a mug and placed it in front of Sam.

"It was good I wouldn't say it was fun but what I needed."Andy replied as she skirted around Sam and went to the living room to pick up her own mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Good."Sam said as he turned to face her pushing away from the breakfast bar. "I was going to bring flowers or candy something to show I'm not ready to give up. Nothing seemed right."

Andy blinked away tears as she sat in her previous spot on the sofa. Sam sat down next to her setting the untouched coffee aside and onto the table.

"I think we have too much between us, Sam."Andy began as she met Sam's gaze. "I'm not sure we can get past everything that's happened."

"I thought we had."Sam stated as he took the coffee mug from Andy and placed it on the table before taking her hands in his. "I know it took me getting shot to realize what we had. To really appreciate it; to know we can build on it and have that happily ever after."

Andy looked down at their entwined hands. Words were failing her. There was so much she needed and wanted to say. Glancing back up at her partner, friend, lover Andy squeezed his hands before gently pulling away. As corny as it sounded suddenly Andy knew which way she should choose. Which way her heart was telling her; past or future. Now the hard part was voicing that decision.

"I love you, Sam. I always will."Andy stated tearfully wincing as pain flickered across Sam's face as he realized her decision.

"That's it...just like that? You're not even going to give me a chance?"Sam whispered.

Andy scooted forward catching Sam's face in her hands.

"None of this was easy for me, Sam."Andy continued. "You will always be important to me. You deserve to be happy...I want that for you...don't give up on happily ever after just because ours didn't work out."

For a long time Sam was silent and Andy dropped her hands away from his face. She folded them in her lap wondering if he would say anything more or just leave. Finally Sam cleared his throat as he stood. He turned to meet Andy's tearful gaze.

"It kills me to let you go. Everything in me says to fight for us that we still have a chance."Sam stated his voice breaking just slightly. "I will respect your decision even though I hate everything about this."

"Sam..."Andy began but before she could say anything Sam turned and walked to the front door.

Sam opened the door and with one last look back at Andy left light snow trickling in his wake as the door shut with a thud. Andy curled back against the sofa's right corner and allowed herself to cry freely. Sam had been such a big part of her life for so long. She needed time to deal with ending that chapter of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Jinx  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Two days later Andy met up with Nick. They had talked about meeting at a restaurant or coffee shop but in the end had opted for his place for privacy. Pouring your heart out was something you didn't want to do in public. As soon as she stepped in the door Andy smelled delicious food. Some kind of beef, potatoes and a vegetable Andy couldn't quite identify by smell. Perfect for a cold day.

"Smells wonderful."Andy commented after Nick closed the door behind her and hung her coat in the closet. "Need help?"

"Almost done."Nick replied as they walked through the living room into the small kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"Andy asked noticing several bruises on Nick's forearms that hadn't been there the last time she'd seen him.

"Still sore,"Nick commented as he began to plate the food. "All things considered I'm just glad to be home and not in a hospital."

"I'm just glad you're okay."Andy stated softy. "Seeing that squad car nosedived on the ice..."

Nick freed up one hand to reach over to where Andy was seated at the breakfast bar. He squeezed her right hand before returning to what he was doing. Andy smiled as she watched Nick finish preparing dinner. This was something she could get used to. A few minutes later they were seated at the dining table that was positioned against the wall between the kitchen and living room. The sun had just set allowing a pretty view out the window above the table of the freshly fallen snow.

They ate mostly in companionable silence. Neither really wanting to push the subject. As nice as the meal had been Andy knew they'd have to deal with reality. She took a lst sip of water before pushing her finished plate aside.

"That was really good, Thank you."Andy commented.

"You're welcome."Nick acknowledged.

"I know I handled things badly when Sam was shot."Andy began meeting Nick's gaze. "I didn't think I just reacted."

"I did a lot of thinking when I was waiting for rescue."Nick replied quietly. "I let you go because I knew you needed to be with Sam. You'd been with him longer. I think at that point I was completely sure of what we had if it was something strong enough to fight for."

"Sam and I have been through so much together."Andy continued. "When I saw he was shot and when we weren't sure if he was going to make it...all I could think...was of the lost time, the fights. Everything went upside down for me. I wanted Sam in my life I didn't want to lose him. Then when he recovered and started to be us again we were happy at least for awhile. I thought despite our past, we could make things work."

"Where do we go from here, Andy?"Nick asked carefully. "I understand what you're saying about you and Swarek but I think what we have is worth fighting for. I want us to have a chance; a future."

Andy knew now the decision she'd made a few says ago about who she wanted to share her future with had been the right one. With a smile Andy reached over and took Nick's right hand in hers.

"I want that too, Nick, more than anything."Andy responded.

Nick's smile widened and he squeezed Andy's hand before letting go. He walked around the table and scooped Andy up into an embrace. Andy barely had time to react before Nick kissed her with the type of kiss that took her breath away.

"Do you think you can give me another chance? Give us a fresh start?"Andy asked even though she already knew the answer.

Nick kissed Andy once more before setting her on her feet.

"Already done."Nick replied huskily. "I love you."

"I love you too."Andy said as she kissed Nick. "I'm looking forward to making the most of our second chance."

"Me too."Nick said softly.

Nick hugged Andy tight and Andy rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. When they pulled apart Andy saw the love in Nick's eyes and knew how lucky she was. They'd come so close to losing everything. They both knew how quickly things could change. Nothing was guaranteed. Andy knew they'd make the most of this second chance and she was looking forward to the future with Nick whatever that was. They'd make the most of it.

end


End file.
